Reasons
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Trying to push away her feeling is dificult, specialy when the person is head over heels and won't let you forget. And while there are reasons to doutb there are also reasons to love.


**Warning: HINATA IS A TOTAL OOC. **

Reasons

It was a normal day for Hinata Hyuga.. School, cheerleading and Naruto Uzumaki harrasing her. Ever since she stepped foot inside the school he was on to her. Every minute of the day, the first week of her high school life she found it very refreashing getting home and not seeing him but after that her older cousin became best friend with Naruto and no where was really safe anymore.

The more time he spent after her, the more she thought about him and the more she thought about him the more she found stuff she liked about him.

She liked his hair, it was soft and short, perfect to run her fingers through it.

She liked his skin because it was tan and well formed.

She liked his eyes, his ocean blue eyes.

She liked the way he was with her, even though he was always teasing her he never said stuff that hurted her, in fact he was the first one in the line to punch any jerk that would dare to insult her.

She liked his smell.

She mostly like everything about him but she didn't aloud herself to say out loud.

"Tell me, do you think about me?" He asked as he stared at her eat in silance at a lunch hour. Just the two of them.

"No" She lied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Why would I?" She asked back, taking a bite of her apple. She looked down as she munch the piece in her mouth. His stare burned her soul, for there was a secret between them that sometime she didn't even believe it was true.

"I think about you all the time" He said. Seriousness dripping from his voice. She looked up and her blue eyes were caught by his.

"No" She said and looked away. She knew what he was asking for, she knew it was a mistake, but sometimes her body asked for him, more than air itself.

"Why?" He whinded as he pounded.

"Because you're a jerk" She said with a shrug.

"So, You don't want to be seen with me?" He asked.

"No" She said quietly. Was that hurt that she heard in his voice?

"You have no idea how openly I want to see you and how much it suck to see you with other men" He said.

"It's not like we're dating" She said quietly.

"Maybe that's what we need" He said, suddenly jumping back to his old self.

"No" She said.

"Why not?" He asked. "Just one date! and if you don't enjoy yourself then I won't bother you ever again" He said. "I'll be history"

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise" He grinded. "To bad I won't let that happened" He muttered as he stood and walked away.

"Hey!" She called making him turn around. "When?" She asked.

"Tonight" He said. "6 o clock" Then left.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, Hinata ran around fixing herself for her date and as much as she hated herself, she was exited about it. Her heart pounded loudly and her imagination ran wild. She had no idea what he had in mind.

The bell rang at 6 o' clock sharp. She stood at top of the stairs as her brother opened the door. "Naruto?" Her cousin asked as he looked at his best friend who stood there grinning like a idiot.

"Hey Neji" He said.

"What are you doing here?" Her cousin asked.

"I have a date with Hina" He said proudly.

"Oh, that's why she's been running in and out of the bathroom" He said to himself tainting her cheeks with a blush. She breath in and walked down getting both their attetion. Naruto her in amaized. She had left her hair down, touching her pale skin and wore a blue strapless dress which he had never seen her in before.

"Hi" She said with a smile.

"Hi" He said looking deep in to her eyes. He reached for her hand and pulled her outside, close to him.

"Have fun" Her cousin yelled they walked to his car.

"Where are we going?" She asked as soon as they got in the car.

"You'll see" He smiled widely and drove off. It wasn't long when they parked in front of a salsa club outside town. "I know you like to dance Salsa" He said making her smile.

They dance all night and even if she hated to admit it, he knew exacly what she wanted. At 12 he brough her back home. He parked in front of her house and looked at her.

"You know, I always thought you were a jerk, but you aren't. Not all the time at least" She said, elbowing him. "You... surprise me"

"I surprise you?" He caught her arm with his, sliding his hand down so it tangled with hers.

"Yeah. You're not so bad, you know?"

"You like me," he said, grinning again.

"I didn't say that"

"Close enough," he said, and kissed me. The kiss was full of things that she couldn't describe. It felt nice and right.

"I have to go," he said after a few minutes, and then he kissed her again. "Okay," he said, a couple of minutes after that, "I really have to go. I'm supposed to be home by 1. Plus I have school and work tomorrow. Are you working tomorrow?"

She shook her head, dazzled with all the kissing.

"Can I come see you after work?"

"I don't know, can you?" she said, teasing him, trying to act like she didn't care but he had more power on her thats she liked.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek, moving slowly towards her mouth. "You're so cute when you're trying to be mean"

She pulled away, frowning at him. "'cute' is one of those words people use when they know you're smart enough to realize 'you've got so much personality' means 'you're ugly'"

"Your ability to take compliments is definitely one of the things I like about you," he said, grinning making me giggle.

"I really should get going," he said and she giggled again. They shared one last kiss and he left.

XXXXXXXXX

The next day at school Hinata, didn't see Naruto the whole morning and that scared her. Just to see if he had come to school she passed by the lunchroom.

There he was surrounded by his teammates of the football team. They were listening to him talk as his eyes met mine from across the room. "You know how some girls go crazy with this uniform" mentioning his jersey. This made her angry and she knew what he had done. She was angry with herself and stomped away.

She finally made it to her outside table, where she eat her lunch alone. "Hina" she heard some one called and then the door slammed opened. She glared at him but he didn't back away.

The more he walked foward the more angry she got. "Go away you pig" She growled as she bend down and took her shoe and threw at him hitting him right between his eyes. He frownded and picked up the shoe and walked over to the trash can.

"No" She yelled and ran after him. "That's my shoe" She said dumbly.

"No, really?"

"You know what, what ever, you jerk" She yelled.

"Wow," he said, sounding surprise and a little angry. "You kiss me, hit me with a shoe, and now your calling me names? That seems a little starnge, but then you're.."

"I kissed you? Is that the story you're telling?"

"Now I'm telling stories about you?"

"I saw you in there"

"At lunch? I didn't say anything about you"

"Right, Funny thing, I don't trust liars."

"Fine," he said, and yanked his shirt collar to the left, baring a mouth-shape bruise near his collarbone. "Someone saw this earlier, I've been getting shit for it all day, and so at lunch I threatened to give everyone one for their own." he said.

"So you're friends run around looking down you're shirt? And I didn't give you that... thing"

He laughed. "Sure. It was just some girl who shares your name and looks just like you. And I like to see you try to hide something like this all day. Are you part Vampire?"

Hinata started to laugh, she then stop herself. "Look, I didn't do-"

"What? Give me this?" He moved towards her, touching the bruise with one finger. "Should I refresh your memory?"

"You're not funny," She said, and poked his chest with one finger. He grabbed it and leaned in, pressing his lips to her neck right below her ear. She felt the warmth of his mouth, a sharp quick nip from his teeth, and then he was grinning again.

"Now we match"

XXXXXXXX

That afternoon after school, Hinata spent looking at her neck where Naruto had left his mark. He had been right, it was very hard to hide it.

She looked at the clock and notice it was 5:30pm, she knew he was working. She grabbed her keys and decide to drive down to his work and give him a piece of her mind.

Every step she took down the hall of the mall she grew more angry and some how nervous but then she stop and she couldn't breath anymore.

There he was, talking to a blonde girl. She could see he was flirting and right there she knew she couldn't waste more time. She spun around and crash in to a couple. She said her sorry and walked as fastly as she could away from that place.

"Hina?" She heard him say. "No, Hina wait" He yelled after her but she didn't stop. She opened the doors of the mall and ran to her car soaking quickly. She couldn't rememeber when it had started raining but she had no time, she could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She got to her car and locked herself in and there she cried. She heard someone knock on her window, and there he was asking her to rolled down the window while he soaked wet out side.

She rolled down the window and leaned "What?" as she sticked her head outside.

"Don't run away when I'm trying to tell you somethin' important"

"What?" she said, hoping he didn't notice the tears running down her cheeks.

"Last night was... well it was perfect for me. I don't need you to think that it was all a joke" He said with a sigh. "I've fallen in love with you, and it scares the fucking shit out of me"

"I love you Hina," he said before his lips move foward and met hers.

That's when she realice that he was as scared as her when it came to them. Now she could see that everything that had happened it all happen for a reason.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**REVIEW! If any name that is not from Naruto had been added is just because I made from a original I had. If you see one just tell me so I can change it. **


End file.
